Les Cullen : Tome II : Esmé
by charlierose21
Summary: Mon nom est Esmé Anne Platt Cullen. Je suis un vampire et voici mon histoire.
1. Prologue

Les cris d'une petite fille transperçaient l'air de notes tendres et dorés.

\- Maman, maman, regarde !

Sa mère au loin, prenant le thé sur la terrasse ne faisait guère mine de s'intéresser à sa fille.

\- Maman ! Regarde-moi, allez ! criait elle plus fort.

\- Je te regarde ma chérie !

La petite se mit debout sur la balançoire du vieux jardin défraichi et fit l'impossible pour atteindre le ciel. La balançoire qui n'avait pas servi depuis des lustres était attaché sur le plus vieil arbre du jardin. La corde était, elle aussi, en piteux état et semblait se détendre de minutes en minutes. La petite fille trop afféré à ses cabrioles n'entendait point les craquements de celle-ci à chaque nouveau tour qu'elle faisait.

\- Ah ! Cette petite va me rendre folle. Charles pouvez-vous lui dire de descendre de cet engin de malheur, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se blesse.

\- Laissez là dont s'amuser un peu chérie, c'est de son âge, vous la couvez trop.

\- Oh ! si vous le dites. Tout de même cette corde n'a pas servi depuis ma petite enfance.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une autre parole prophétique de la mère pour que le malheur n'arrive. En effet, la corde sciée au bout de l'arbre ne put supporter le poids de l'enfant plus longtemps. La petite qui était alors bien haut dans le ciel, fit un vol plané et vint se cogner contre le vieux saule. Un cri annonçant sa chute avertit ses parents de la catastrophe et ils se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

\- Esmé ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Oh ciel ! je vous l'avais pourtant bien dit ! Cette petite va me rendre folle ! s'écria la mère.

Quelque point de sutures et la jeune Esmé fit de nouveau sur pied le lendemain prête à recommencer ses cavalcades.

Esmé était déjà bien dégourdi pour une enfant de son âge. Sa mère s'en rendit compte et essaya pendant des années de réfréner ses ardeurs, en vain hélas. Car malheureusement cet accident avait déclenché chez la petite, une frénésie, une adrénaline si puissante qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle eût l'impression de voler.

\- Maman, regarde, je vole, voulu-t-elle crier.

Ceci la marquerait pour le restant de ces jours. Esmé le savait bien, elle serait désormais toujours à la recherche d'un grand saut qui la ferait frémir.

Mon nom est Esmé Anne Platt Cullen. Je suis un vampire et voici mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

L'incident de la balançoire lorsque j'avais dix ans me marqua à vie. Avec le recul, je ne me souviens plus de la douleur. Seule la sensation de voler dans les airs me reste graver dans la mémoire ainsi que dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai tenté de rechercher par n'importe quel moyen cette sensation. Malheureusement pour moi en 1910, la vie d'une jeune fille bien comme il faut empêchait toutes activités physique chaotique. Si j'avais été un garçon, on ne m'aurait pas autant reproché ce côté casse-cou qui me caractérisait si bien. Malheureusement il en était ainsi fait. A un certain âge je dû renoncer à mes activités en plein air pour me consacrer à l'art de devenir une femme d'intérieur. Ce n'était bien entendu pas fait pour moi. J'excellais dans mes notes à l'école et les professeurs étaient nombreux à faire mon éloge, mes parents en étaient très fiers. Je fus toujours l'une des premières de ma classe, malgré le fait que je n'arrivai pas à me sentir comme une fille de mon âge. J'étais plus masculine que mes petites camarades et ainsi n'appréciait pas les mêmes jeux qu'elles. Il me fallut d'ailleurs attendre ma seizième année pour que je m'intéresse enfin aux garçons. Au grand damne de mes parents qui eux auraient préférés que je m'y intéresse plus tôt, bien qu'ils ne surent pas de qui je m'étais éprise cette année-là. La principale activité de ma mère était de me trouver un mari convenable. Mais lorsqu'en général je parlais à des garçons de mon âge c'était plus pour les embarquer dans des expéditions sportives plutôt que pour flirter avec.

Vers quatorze, quinze ans, je me constituai un petit groupe d'amies très soudés. Plusieurs d'entre elles partageaient la même passion que moi pour le plein air. Nous fîmes de longues promenades dans les forêts de l'Ohio, nous sautâmes des falaises en vacances et nous baignâmes dans des marais sauvages. Nous aimions beaucoup partir à la pêche en tenue de garçons. Notre activité favorite fût l'équitation. Je me pris d'amour pour un bel étalon pur-sang arabe du nom de Liberty. Mon enfance fut très heureuse, je dois l'admettre, bien que ma liberté ne fût quand même un rien limité par mes parents. Surtout lorsque j'atteignis mes dix-huit ans, il ne fut plus alors question de rester à rien faire en plein air. Me trouver un mari et fonder une famille, voilà ce qui importait aux yeux de mes parents.

Toute ma vie je sentis ce poids, cette obligation que l'on imposait aux jeunes filles de ma condition. L'on m'enseigna alors l'art de bien se tenir, de faire la cuisine, de converser, de tricoter et de s'occuper de son intérieur. Ces leçons m'ennuyaient terriblement en comparaison à tous mes anciens loisirs. Je voulais vivre, faire le grand saut comme on dit. M'envoler très loin et vivre seule afin que l'on cesse de me dicter ma conduite.

L'année de mes seize ans, un jour alors qu'une leçon me paressait plus longue que d'ordinaire, je décidai de feindre une douleur au ventre pour me retirer dans ma chambre afin de rêvasser. Soudain j'eu une idée, je m'échappais de ma fenêtre en m'aidant du chêne qui semblait me tendre les bras. Je jugeai mal la distance et perdit l'équilibre à cause de ma robe trop bouffante. Cette fois ci, je restai un peu plus longtemps inconsciente avant que mes parents ne me découvrent. Heureusement les buissons qui entourait le vieux chêne avaient ralentit ma chute. Mais une vive douleur à la jambe me fit sortir de mon inconscience. Après qu'un domestique m'est trouvé là, je fus transporté dans le salon et mon père s'enquit d'appeler le médecin de famille. Il était malheureusement en vacances, nous dûmes faire appel à un de ses congénères, un certain Docteur Cullen. On m'avait conduite dans ma chambre pour plus de confort après que je ne me sois évanouie sous le coup de la douleur. Le docteur put alors m'examiner en toute intimité. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise à mon réveil. Un doux regard caramel me regardait avec soucis. Il manipula ma jambe avec précaution et soin. Ses mains étaient si froides qu'elles calmèrent la douleur qui irradiait dans tout mon corps. Il me donna un calmant et m'annonça que ma jambe était cassée et qu'il fallait me transporter à l'hôpital. Après l'opération, j'ouvris les yeux et le découvrit à mon chevet.

\- Alors comme ça on a essayé de s'envoler par la fenêtre à ce qu'il parait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- On peut dire ça…

\- Je crois qu'il n'ait pas encore temps pour vous de voler, petit oiseau, en tout cas vous ne pourrez pas marcher avant un bon petit mois, mademoiselle Platt.

\- Esmé. Un mois vous dites ?

Son sourire était craquant. C'était véritablement un très bel homme. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu de comme ça auparavant.

\- Oui un bon mois…

\- Oh c'est tout moi ça ! j'ai voulu essayé d'échapper à l'ennui et me voilà réduite à endurer pire que l'ennui lui-même. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire aliter comme ça aussi longtemps.

\- Je me doute que vous trouverez quelque chose.

\- Du tricot, déclarais-je sur un ton blasé

Nous rîmes de bon cœur.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire de mieux docteur ?

\- Eh bien Esmé, j'aimerai beaucoup vous aidez, vous avez l'air déterminé à remarcher et je comprends mais malheureusement je ne suis que médecin, pas magicien, déclara-t-il en faisant triste mine.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, dis-je avec un sourire timide. Si au moins je peux rester ici, c'est déjà pas mal. Vous me distrairez avec mon état chaque jour. Je préfère mille fois cela à retourner chez moi.

\- Oh vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dans quelque jour. C'est une petite fracture. Je ne vous serais pas d'une grande aide.

\- Oh si vite… c'est dommage.

Il me jeta un regard intrigué. J'étais peut être allé trop loin. Je crus littéralement mourir de honte. Comment avais-je pu lui parler aussi ouvertement de ce que je ressentais. Après tout je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes. Mais il s'avéra d'une gentillesse admirable et fut très attentifs les jours qui suivirent. Sa nature charmante me décontenançait. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert et compréhensif de toute ma vie. C'était comme s'il comprit mon état intérieur et ce que je ressentais réellement. C'est extrêmement dur de rencontrer ce genre de personne dans une vie et j'avais la chance de l'avoir trouvé. Et malheureusement j'allais devoir lui dire adieu. Je pensais à lui pendant des jours après que je sois rentré de l'hôpital. Ce fût littéralement mon premier coup de foudre. Il m'avait éblouie. Bien entendu, ma vie allait devoir reprendre son cour dès l'instant où je reprendrais des forces et que ma jambe serait définitivement guéris. Mes parents s'employèrent à me faire la morale sur ce que j'avais fait. Et à l'avenir il me serait donc impossible de faire ce qui me chanterait. J'étais résigné à rester à la maison à faire mes devoirs de jeune fille présentable et à m'instruire pendant toute ma convalescence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de flâner à travers la demeure familiale en rêvant à l'idée qu'un jour lorsque je serai enfin diplômé je partirai en ville rejoindre ce médecin, Carlisle, c'était son prénom. Ces rêveries étaient tout ce qui me faisait tenir.


	3. Chapter 2

Malheureusement, l'année suivante, m'apprêtant à rendre une visite de courtoisie à Carlisle, j'appris par un de ses confrères qu'il avait quitté la ville. Il ne sut me dire où.

Tout s'effondra en moi, mes rêveries de jeune fille ne resterait que de simples fantasmes irréalisables puisque mon père tenait à me faire épouser un homme du pays comme lui fier de ses origines.

Lorsque je terminai mes études, ma meilleure amie Lucie, me fit part de son mariage imminent avec un camarade d'école. Je fus demoiselle d'honneur. Bien entendu mes parents furent invités et ne manquèrent pas de me rappeler qu'il était important pour moi et mon avenir que je me fasse des relations avec ces jeunes gens désormais afin que l'on me demande en mariage prochainement. Malheureusement aucun de ces jeunes prétendants ne me plaisait. Le mariage de Lucie fut grandiose, digne d'un véritable conte de fées. Ensuite vint le tour de la plus masculine de nos amies de convoler. Nous ne nous y attendions toutes, pas. Elle se mariait avec un lointain cousin du côté de son père. Celle-ci parût s'en accommoder sans plus de sentiments. Leurs noces furent célébrées dans le jardin de leur magnifique manoir. Ce fût aussi un très joli mariage, cela me fit presque envie.

Ensuite vint le jour où la dernière de mes plus proches amies se maria et je restai la seule célibataire. Je n'avais toujours pas de fiancé et commençai à voir dans les yeux de mes amies que je leur faisais de la peine. Le temps de nos amusements était définitivement révolu. Surtout que Lucie se retrouva enceinte. Je me retrouvai seule. La vie à dix-huit ans est dure, on est plus une enfant mais pas encore tout à fait une femme, et qui plus est, entre mes parents frustrés et mes amies casées je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter. Je demandai alors la permission à papa si je pouvais accepter un poste d'institutrice dans une école pour jeunes filles dans l'ouest du pays afin de commencer ma vie de façon indépendante. Celui-ci refusa. Il était inconvenant pour une jeune femme de mon rang de vivre seule dans ces contrées sauvages.

Désespéré à l'idée de trouver un mari convenable, j'acceptai la demande du fils d'un ami de mon père. Celui-ci était le premier à me demander ma main et papa avait insisté lourdement pour que je l'accepte. Il avait mon âge et semblait gentil. Je m'étais dit, à ce moment-là, que si j'allais jusqu'au bout et que je faisais plaisir à mon père, alors toutes ces corvées idiotes pour plaire seraient enfin terminés. Je n'entendrais plus parler de fiançailles et de mariage.

Charles me fit sa véritable demande un soir devant mes parents et les siens alors que nous dinions. Je n'oublierai jamais ces visages émerveillés rivés sur moi comme si c'était à eux que l'on faisait la demande. Je fus néanmoins surprise de m'entendre lui répondre oui. Un oui résolu et triste. Tout le monde se leva de table pour nous féliciter comme il se doit. Je souris de manière contrite aussi longtemps que je pu. Ce fut une soirée interminable. Aussi interminable que mes soirées avec maman pour choisir tous les détails du mariage à venir.

Nous fêterions cela dans notre jardin avec toute notre famille et amis, ce qui ferait du monde. Maman se chargea de tout, je lui en fus gré. Je regardai par la fenêtre pendant que celle-ci parlait chiffon avec une couturière qu'elle avait fait spécialement venir, et contemplait le paysage environnant. La plaine non loin de là semblait m'appeler, elle me criait de venir, je n'y voyais que ma liberté. Après ce maudit mariage, je serai enfin libre de faire ce qu'il me plairait. Après tout Charles avait l'air timide et je ne le voyais pas m'interdire de sortir comme mon père, et j'étais qui plus est une adulte. J'essayais en vain de me convaincre que mon choix était le bon et surtout le seul possible à cet avancement-là de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière, même si Charles m'indifférait complètement. Il avait beau être un excellent partit, intelligent et agréable à vivre, il ne m'émoustillait aucunement. Je ne cessai de comparer tous ces bellâtres à ma rencontre d'il y a de cela deux ans avec le docteur Cullen.

Il m'avait si chamboulé que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer tous les hommes à celui-ci. C'était certes fort ridicule mais je ne pouvais l'oublier. Charles plaisait fortement à ma mère. Il avait toujours un mot délicat à son attention. Pour elle c'était le gendre idéal. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à la détromper.


	4. Chapter 3

Le mariage fût conséquent, père nous avait fort gâtés. J'emménageai la semaine suivante dans une jolie villa acquise récemment par Charles. La première semaine de notre mariage fût un désastre. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Charles et lui ne me parlait presque jamais si bien que je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi. Nous étions deux étrangers vivant sous le même toit. Quand il daignait m'adresser la parole, c'était pour savoir à quelle heure l'on mangeait le soir. C'en fut trop pour moi quand il me forçat à le rejoindre au lit de façon brutal. Ses manières étaient rudes et il n'était pas digne d'être qualifié de gentleman. Je compris alors qu'il aimait brutaliser les femmes. J'étais extrêmement furieuse contre moi-même d'avoir épousé un homme sans le connaitre. Je m'en voulais affreusement. J'étais maintenant piégé avec cet individu, qui depuis cette nuit-là me faisait un peu peur. Je n'avais plus du tout envie qu'il me touche et pensait m'enfuir.

Un dimanche alors que nous étions tous les deux à la maison et que je m'ennuyais, je décidai de partir piqueniquer dans un parc non loin de chez nous. Charles refusa. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il me l'interdisait si lui n'y allait pas. Il me poursuivit à cheval et me ramena de force à la maison. J'étais hors de moi, et m'étais débattu comme j'avais pu. Comment osait –il ?! Mon propre mari me traiter de la sorte !? Je lui fis part de mes réserves quant à ce mariage et comme réponse il me gifla en me hurlant que j'étais désormais sa femme et qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait de moi.

A partir de ce jour, je compris que Charles avait profité de mon innocence et du désespoir de mes parents pour épouser la première venue. C'était un véritable cauchemar, je l'avais mal jugé ainsi que mes parents. Il fallait que je leur raconte mes malheurs. J'essayais tout de même de me convaincre que cette gifle n'était qu'une méprise et qu'il m'avait peut-être trouvé un peu trop vive. Peut-être voulait –il simplement me remettre à ma place.

Mais malheureusement le temps me donna tort, un jour alors je lui répondais de se mêler de ces affaires le trouvant un peu trop incorrect, il se leva de son fauteuil en s'avançant lentement vers moi, tout en me lançant le regard le plus glacial qui soit, il agrippa le dossier de ma chaise et me renversa sur le sol. Je tombais face contre terre, ma tête heurtant la table basse, il se mit à me rouer de coup tout en m'interdisant de lui répondre de la sorte dorénavant. Je restai allongé sur le plancher quand il eut finis. Je n'arrivai pas à accepter ce que je venais de vivre. Mon mari venait de me battre. Nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre, aucun de nous ne nous aimions. C'était un étranger, désormais, un étranger qui me frappait. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, ni à accepter d'être dans cette condition. J'étais prisonnière dans ma propre maison.


	5. Chapter 4

Je décidai de m'octroyer un petit séjour pour rendre visite à mes parents. Je leur expliquai alors les désastres de notre mariage et que mon cher mari avait commencé à porter la main sur moi. Mon père ne voulut rien entendre, pour lui il était clair que Charles ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, que j'avais dû me méprendre s'il m'avait giflé une petite fois et que je dramatisais la situation. Je dû leur montrer mes bleus. Ma mère resta prostrée sans rien dire. On aurait dit que c'était son univers à elle qui s'écroulait. Elle me regardait comme si tout ceci était de ma faute, comme si je l'avais provoqué. Ils me firent sentir que je n'aurais jamais dû leur en parler. C'est à partir de ce jour que je me sentis complétement désespéré. J'étais seule au monde.

Je leur demandai quand même une faveur, celle de rester quelque jour de plus. Ils acceptèrent contre leur gré, pour seulement deux jours. C'était comme si ils s'étaient transformés en étrangers du jour en lendemain. Je n'osais leur demander de rester chez eux de façon permanente. Mais voyant l'heure de départ approché si vite, je tentai auprès de mon père une dernière faveur, qu'il refusa comme je le pensais. Ils me répondirent qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je rentre chez chez Charles et que je me comporte en bonne épouse aimante. Selon ma mère il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, si je ne créai aucun problème, il ne me battrait plus. Il fallait en somme que je devienne invisible. Ils ne comprenaient pas ma peur. Malheureusement je dû me forcer à rentrer chez moi.

Du fait du prolongement de mon séjour chez mes parents, c'est avec un regard glacial que Charles m'accueillit quand je franchis le seuil de notre maison. Il m'injecta une ou deux remarques bien sentis sur le fait de prévenir ou de moins me prélasser à ne rien faire. Je soufflai alors désespérément et celui-ci m'entendis. Il m'attrapa le poignet violement et me hurla tout en me secouant comme quoi il me corrigerait pour mes mauvaises manières. Il monta au premier étage, en me trainant derrière lui, je hurlai et me débattait en vain. Il attacha mes poignets au barreau du lit. J'étais sur le ventre, il arracha mon jupon d'un geste vif, me retira mes bas et ma culotte et prit possession de mon corps. Il me frappa pendant l'acte et je priai silencieusement pour qu'il termine le plus vite possible tout en mordant mon oreiller.

Après qu'il eût terminé, je regardai à la fenêtre tout en me convainquant que la meilleure solution serait de se jeter une bonne fois pour toute par celle-ci. Mais à cette idée macabre, je revis le visage du docteur Cullen qui m'avait soigné la jambe des années auparavant, son doux et rassurant visage m'aidait à me rappeler qu'il y avait quelque fois dans la vie des moments de bonheur et de douceur.


	6. Chapter 5

Charles rentrait de plus en plus ivre chaque soir. Je n'avais pas de travail alors je m'occupais tant bien que mal de notre intérieur et me pris de passion pour la décoration. Charles exécrait cela bien entendu et me maltraitait dès qu'un meuble changeait de place. Ce que je fis de moins en moins. Je m'octroyais quelques plaisirs en changeant le papier peint défraichis de certaines chambres. Je me rendis donc pendant plusieurs jours dans des villes voisines pour acheter les meilleurs articles possibles et surtout pour entretenir l'idée qu'il me serait possible de revoir le Docteur Cullen. Il avait déménagé dans une ville assez proche il y a quelques années de cela et je voulais secrètement enquêter pour savoir où il habitait désormais. Je fis chou blanc. Je changeai plusieurs fois de villes et quand je rentrai de mes expéditions, Charles m'attendais à la maison, fouet à la main. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ma vie. Je la voyais dépérir d'heure en heure.

Jusqu'au jour où le 6 avril 1917, le président Wilson annonça que les américain entraient en guerre. Charles se prépara alors à partir en Europe pour la Première Guerre Mondiale. Je fus soulagé à un tel point qu'au moment des adieux, des larmes de joie perlèrent à mes yeux, mais mes parents- qui étaient venus pour le soutenir- et Charles crurent que c'était de tristesse.

J'aurais vécu paisiblement pendant au moins deux ans. Je retapai entièrement la maison. Faisait des promenades en forets et en montagnes. Essayait maintes et maintes fois de revoir le Dr Cullen mais sans succès. Il n'était plus qu'un songe à présent, un fantôme. J'espérais toujours cependant l'apercevoir au loin se rendant à son travail, pour voir s'il avait changé. Je priai secrètement chaque soir que Charles ne revienne jamais de la guerre pour que je puisse continuer à vivre aussi paisiblement. Je commençai à donner des cours particulier à quelques élèves en ville, puis acceptais un poste d'institutrice en remplacement. La vie m'avait enfin souris. La roue avait tourné et je me sentais bien mieux, malgré la terrible menace de son prochain retour. Il m'écrivait des lettres pour me tenir au courant de l'évolution de la guerre. Puis pendant deux mois, je ne reçus plus rien, j'étais folle de joie croyant que cela était un signe et qu'il était mort.

Malheureusement pour moi il n'en était rien. Charles avait décidé d'arrêter d'écrire puisque la guerre arrivait à sa fin. En effet il serait déjà bientôt là...


	7. Chapter 6

Charles revint en 1919, pour lui deux ans s'était écoulé sous les affres de la guerre. Mais rien n'avais changé dans son caractère, si ce n'est qu'il buvait de plus en plus et qu'il broyait du noir. Il me roua de coup une fois de plus. Il faiblissait sous l'influence de l'alcool. Je lui en donnais alors plus que nécessaire.

Un jour la vie me joua un tour des plus surprenants. L'ayant fait boire à outrance pour que je puisse m'éclipser de la maison. Il comprit la manœuvre et me força de nouveau à coucher avec lui. Là ce fut la goutte d'eau. Je décidai alors de quitter la maison pour de bon. Quelques semaines pour tout préparer et je découvris que j'étais enceinte. Je ne savais que faire mais m'étant sentis mal, le médecin annonça l'heureuse nouvelle à Charles et à mes parents. J'étais de nouveau piégé, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas élever cet enfant sous ce toit avec cet ivrogne et batteur de femme. Non, il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'en finir et au plus vite. Il m'était impossible de me tourner vers mes parents. Ils m'auraient servis le même boniment qu'autrefois, celui d'être une bonne épouse en étant raisonnable. Pour eux il était hors de question que je fuis mon mariage.

C'est pourtant ce que je fis. Je me tournai vers ma famille, une partie à laquelle mes parents ne parlaient plus beaucoup. Ainsi je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas au courant. J'écrivis à ma cousine Shirley de Milwaukee dans l'état du Wisconsin.

Je dû partir un jour où Charles était sorti en ville pour aller boire comme de coutume. J'avais tout planifié à l'avance. Sur plusieurs jours, j'avais du préparer une valise avec le nécessaire pour vivre pour moi et le bébé. Je pris les choses les plus importantes, des souvenirs d'étant petite que je pourrai donner au bébé, une garde-robe simple, mes bijoux et mes livres, mon nécessaire à tricoter ainsi qu'un napperon avec un C brodé dessus que j'avais commencé depuis peu. J'achèterai le reste sur place. J'étais transporté de ce voyage et de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi, et cette fois je ne le devais qu'à moi. Certes j'étais terrifié à l'idée que Charles ne découvre ma fuite et ne se lance à ma poursuite. Je craignais que de me cacher dans ma famille ne s'avère trop simpliste et qu'il ne le tarde pas à le découvrir. Je dû pourtant me contenter de ce plan pour l'instant. Le jour J, je me dépêchais de partir à pied pour la gare et prit le prochain train pour l'état voisin. Je fus soulagé quand j'arrivai à la prochaine destination. Je me sentais enfin libre. Mais un drôle de sentiment m'accompagnait, comme si tout cela avait été trop simple.


	8. Chapter 7

Arrivé à Milwaukee, je fus fatigué du voyage et ma cousine me traita avec soin. Je lui racontai mes déboires et celle-ci se sentit obligé de m' qu'il restait sur terre une personne qui veuille bien m'aider.

Les premiers mois de grossesse chez Shirley se passèrent en toute sérénité. Elle-même avait un enfant, une fille, Evelyne. Cette petite était charmante et me donnait encore plus hâte d'être maman. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse de l'enfant de Charles. J'étais pleine de reconnaissance envers la vie de m'offrir ce petit être qui allait dorénavant illuminer mes jours. Je restai alité chez ma cousine jusqu'à l'accouchement. Shirley était veuve de guerre et celle-ci se débrouillait fort bien pour subvenir à tous ses besoins ainsi qu'à sa fille. Elle m'accompagnait à l'hôpital quand le bébé commença à arriver. Elle fut d'une aide précieuse. L'accouchement se passa bien mais non sans insupportable douleurs.

J'étais désormais maman d'un petit garçon. Si cela avait été une fille, je l'aurai appelé Tess. Etant donné que c'était un petit bonhomme, je le baptisais William. J'étais folle de lui, plus rien ne comptait à mes yeux plus que lui. C'était un véritable bonheur.

Mais le bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, ma mère m'écrivit une lettre, m'informant de la déception que je lui avais procuré quand celle-ci c'était aperçus que je m'étais enfui. Ils avaient apparemment mis tout en œuvre pour me retrouver. Elle avait dû envoyer plusieurs lettres dans toute notre famille. Dans sa longue tirade elle m'informait que Charles allait venir me chercher sans rentrer dans les détails. Etant dans l'état le plus proche de l'Ohio, je me figurais qu'il serait là bien assez vite. Je dû alors abandonner cette pauvre Shirley qui m'avait si bien accueillit.


	9. Chapter 8

Je recommençai ma vie dans une ville du même Etat, à Ashland. La situation de Shirley me donna une idée pour me couvrir dans ma nouvelle vie. C'est ainsi que je me fis passer pour une veuve de guerre. Et par chance un poste d'institutrice s'était libéré dans une école pour fille. J'y postulai immédiatement et fut engagé. J'étais aux anges. Ma cousine m'avais écrit quelque jours après mon arrivée pour me dire que Charles était repartit dans une autre direction chez d'autres parents. J'en fus soulagé, je pouvais enfin commencer à vivre sans avoir peur. Malheureusement le fait de devoir gagner ma vie et de m'occuper de mon nouveau-né ne fut guère simple et William tombât malade une semaine seulement après notre arrivée. Il avait une pneumonie. Malgré mes implorations aux médecins, ils ne purent faire grand-chose et mon petit ange s'envolât au Paradis. Je ne pouvais le croire. Je ne l'acceptais toujours pas des jours après et resta prostré, muré dans le silence de ma chambre. Je ne savais que faire, il était clair que la vie n'était pas mon amie. C'est ainsi que je décidai d'en finir avec elle une bonne fois pour toute.

Je marchai dans les rues en robe de deuil à la recherche d'une solution et prit la direction des faubourgs. La vie m'avais tout pris, et ayant tout perdu sauf la vie je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais à perdre en faisant cet acte lâche qui est considéré comme un crime. J'aperçu les falaises au loin. Autrefois j'avais aimé cela, sauter des falaises avec mes amies, nous trouvions cela fort amusant. L'adrénaline que cela procurait, j'avais littéralement l'impression de voler. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres et en pensant à cette sensation tant recherché que je me laissais tomber du haut d'une des plus grandes falaises. Ainsi je volai rejoindre mon enfant.

Et soudain tout devint noir...

J'errai dans la pénombre. Je luttai pour apercevoir ne serais –ce qu'un rayon de lumière mais il m'en empêchait. Il me rouait de coup. Charles m'avait retrouvé jusque dans les tréfonds de l'enfer, Charles m'avait retrouvé et me martelai de coup de poings et de coup de pieds, qui me transperçaient le corps et me tuait à petit feu.

Puis tout devint blanc.

J'ouvris les yeux et pu voir distinctement à travers la fenêtre, une petite coccinelle qui grimpait difficilement sur une tige d'herbe. Mon regard dévia ensuite pour se poser sur un homme qui se tenait tout auprès de moi. J'aurais reconnu ce visage entre milles. C'était lui, mon _sauveur_. J'avais de la peine à y croire et pourtant il était bien là. La même personne qui m'avait soigné il y a dix ans, le Docteur Cullen.

\- Depuis tout ce temps Esmé, vous n'avez pas désespéré d'apprendre à voler à ce que je vois ? déclara Carlisle avec un sourire triste.

\- Suis-je au Paradis ? m'enquis –je.

\- Malheureusement Esmé, je crains que non.

\- Suis-je en enfer ?

\- Non ! Non ! …ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez mieux.

\- Vous m'avez réparé encore une fois.

\- Esmé, je…, j'ai quelque chose d'assez difficile à vous expliquer. Ne prenez pas peur surtout.

\- Qu'y -a-t-il ? Vous venez de me sauver la vie, non ?

\- Je vous ai transformé. Votre cœur ne battait presque plus quand je vous ai trouvé. Il a fallu que je trouve un autre moyen que les méthodes traditionnelles pour vous sauver.

\- C'est-à-dire ? je ne suis pas un genre de créature de Frankenstein ?

\- Non, non vous êtes resté la même, très belle.

\- Vous m'avez fait le baiser du vampire c'est ça? dis-je sur un ton amusé.

\- Euh…

\- Ça va je plaisante.

\- Eh, bien non, c'est vrai.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce que vous êtes devenu est un peu compliqué, Esmé. Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas vous laisser mourir. Je m'excuse, je…

\- Si je suis une sorte de vampire, alors j'aurais l'éternité pour vous remercier comme il se doit.

\- Oh Esmé….

Il était rassuré.

\- Mais tout de même, vous êtes sûr que je ne suis pas au Paradis ?

\- Esmé…

\- Je plaisante Carlisle.

\- Vous vous souvenez de mon prénom ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Et vous aussi apparemment.

\- Oui !

\- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant, je me sens toute drôle.

\- Oui c'est normal, vous devez sûrement avoir soif.

\- Je dirai plutôt que je meurs de faim. Oh ! c'est un problème quand on est un …non ?

\- Rassurer vous, je vais allez-vous chercher de quoi vous sustenter. J'aimerai également vous présentez mon fils, Edward.

\- Votre fils. Vous avez un fils ?

\- Oui, enfin... disons que c'est mon fils adoptif. Il est comme vous et moi.

\- Un vampire ?

\- Exact.

Je me mis à penser à mon fils, mon bébé. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux. Mais étrangement ils restèrent secs.

\- Oh Carlisle, je…j'ai perdu mon fils.

\- Oh Esmé, je suis navré. Je pensais bien qu'il devait y avoir une horrible raison au fait que vous vous soyez jeté volontairement de cette falaise.

Il me prit la main, et je reconnu bien là, la prévenance et la douceur du médecin que j'avais rencontré et duquel j'étais tombé amoureuse.

\- Alors vous vous souveniez de moi !

\- Bien sur Esmé. Bien sûr que je me souvenais de vous. Je me souvenais à quel point vous sembliez aimé la vie, et je n'ai pas compris, lorsque j'ai vu votre corps et que l'on m'a confirmé une tentative de suicide. Je n'ai rien compris vraiment. Je pensais que l'on vous avait jeté. Comment cela se pouvait il Esmé ? je n'ai pas pu vous laissez mourir, je regrette, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensez qu'à moi. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai condamné à vivre. Et oui vous vivrez éternellement.

\- Je ne vous en veux aucunement Carlisle. Au contraire cela me touche profondément que quelqu'un sur terre pense encore à mon bien être. Surtout si c'est vous. Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous toutes ces années. C'est un peu bête je sais…

\- Non, loin de là…

Je tendis la main, pour lui effleurer la joue. Je pouvais enfin le toucher. Après toutes ces années de songes, il était vraiment là. Et il n'avait pas changé. Et il n'avait bien sûr pas pris une seule ride. J'essayais de me lever mais malgré la force physique que je ressentis, une faim violente déchira ma gorge et je faillis légèrement. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Carlisle ne se lève à son tour et ne parte dans la direction de la cuisine en un éclair de seconde pour revenir muni d'un gobelet remplit de sang chaud.

\- C'est du sang animal. Je crains que vous ne trouviez pas cela à votre gout au début, un peu fade même, mais nous ne faisons pas de mal aux humains, je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez et le compreniez surtout.

\- Je n'en doutais pas Carlisle. Je ne vous imagine pas faire de mal à une mouche.

Je tendis le bras et pris ma première gorgée de sang. Boire cela dans un gobelet fût assez déroutant je dois l'admettre. Mais cela calma ma soif intarissable assez rapidement. J'en voulais encore mais quelque chose que je désirai encore plus se fit sentir.

\- Et maintenant Carlisle, où est donc votre fils ? J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance !


End file.
